


Run your fingers through my hair

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in that Sam's arm/shoulder is healed in this, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, spoilers up and including 10.04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam realizes he really liked Dean’s hair when he was a demon. What happens when he spills that secret to Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run your fingers through my hair

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title from the Touch and Go song “Straight to number one”

They were back at the Bunker. They had been for a little over three days. Having sidelined the ‘vacation’, they spent their time wandering around the complex. There was a weird tension between them. 

“Quite staring, Sammy. I mean, I know I’m gorgeous but it’s weird.”

“Shut up.” It was said without heat. But Sam knew he had been staring. He couldn’t help it. 

It was late that night when he knocked on Dean’s door. 

“C’mon in.” 

He entered the room, glancing around. There was more of a mess now, he was pleased to see. He’d barely been able to come in here when Dean was a demon. “Sorry, were you busy?”

“Nah.” He lifted some papers. “Just reading through some of this Men of Letters stuff.”

“Huh. Figured you’d be reading Busty Asian Beauties,” Sam teased. 

“That’s for later,” Dean leered.

Sam shook his head in fond exasperation. “Might have a lead on a case.” He couldn’t keep the tension out of his voice. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ll give you the details tomorrow. It’s a cyclical thing anyway so we don’t have a huge rush.”

Dean nodded, flipping another page. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Think you just did, little brother.”

“Funny. Um, it’s about your hair.”

Dean looked up, startled. “My hair? You’re the one with the goldilocks, Sammy.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a girl,” he waved that away. “Seriously.”

Sitting up, scooting to the edge of the bed, Dean patted the mattress. “Okay. Let’s talk hair and make-up, Sam.” He pitched his voice higher. 

“Jerk.”

“Bitch,” came the automatic response. “What do you want to ask me?” Dean turned serious. 

“Your hair was, um, different, when you were a demon.”

Dean looked at him. “Any other obvious things you want to point out, Sam? Like maybe when I was a demon I was evil? Or how about when I was a demon I was hanging out with Crowley?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “It…it looked good. Your hair. When, you know.” He felt a blush rising and fought it down. “I, just, would you consider putting it back that way?”

Shocked, Dean stood. “Why?”

“I liked it.” Sam closed his eyes as he realized the ammunition he’d just given his brother. 

“You liked it?” Dean’s tone was half gleeful, half puzzled. “You? Mr. Perfect Fabio hair liked how I had mine?”

Now thinking this was a huge mistake, but figured he was in it and might as well finish it, Sam shrugged. “It looked good.”

Dean stared at him for a minute then brushed past him, walking out of the room. Sam stood there a moment, then muttered, “stupid, stupid, stupid,” and walked away. He went where he always went when troubled--to the library. He pulled a half dozen books off the shelf and grabbed a notebook. He was just getting into it, still mentally kicking himself as he tried to concentrate, when Dean cleared his throat from the doorway. 

Not wanting to deal with more teasing, Sam ignored him. Which was difficult when Dean crossed the room and yanked the book out of his hands. 

“Hey!” His breath caught as he looked up. His expression of annoyance changed to one of, well, he knew what it was. 

Dean had redone his hair. It wasn’t quite exactly as it had been but it was close. Very close. His big brother reached a hand up and almost touched it but shoved his hand back down. 

“So? Happy now?”

Sam could only stare. The juxtaposition of Dean in his regular hunter clothes and the hair he’d had as a demon did all kinds of things to him. 

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice was pitched low.

He got up slowly. They stood there, staring at each other, for what felt like an eternity. Sam, very deliberately, let his eyes drop and linger on Dean’s full lips. He let out a soft groan as Dean licked those lips. “Dean.” The name was all he could think of to say. 

“Sammy.” The answering name was soft and a bit hesitant. Almost…scared? 

“I missed you. I missed you so much.” More emotion than he wanted bled through his voice. “Sometimes I think this is the Trickster, I mean Gabriel, playing another trick on me.”

“I’m real.” Dean’s voice was still soft. “I’m here.” 

Sam slowly reached a hand out and placed it on Dean’s chest. When his brother didn’t move, he slid the hand up over the soft skin of Dean’s neck and up to his face. He had a flashback to an inn, to possessed dolls and being drunk and doing this. He let the pad of his thumb skate over skin, then circle down and come to rest directly under Dean’s lips. 

Half afraid, but needing to see, he lifted his eyes and met Dean’s gaze. Their eyes locked. They communicated with just their eyes all the time. This time was different. Questions, answers, emotions, everything came through. Very, very slowly, Sam closed the distance between them. He gave Dean every opportunity to pull away. Hovering over his brother’s mouth, he heard Dean give a somewhat exasperated sigh and then yank him in. 

They kissed. For Sam, it was like a revelation. Like coming home. Like…like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Which was a stupid thing, he thought, of course. After all, he’d never kissed his brother before. Then Dean was sliding his tongue into Sam’s mouth and all thoughts fled. They fell back against the table, Dean scooting so he was partly sitting on it. Their mouths melded together, as if they never wanted to part. And some part of Sam didn’t want to. Never wanted to.

Finally they broke apart, both breathing hard. Sam couldn’t stop his hand as it crept up into Dean’s hair. His brother let out a shaky laugh. 

“Guess you really do like it this way.”

“I do. But I like you any way I can get you.”

“You’ve got me, Sammy.” It felt like a declaration. 

“Do I?”

Dean pushed at him playfully. “You know you do.”

Somewhere deep inside, Sam did know. “Yeah.” His voice was husky with emotion. 

Dean opened his mouth, probably to make fun of him or say ‘no chick flick moments’. Sam moved forward and kissed him again. Then he carefully backed away and sat down. 

“Sam?”

“We’re going to take our time,” he said, picking up his notebook. “Not going to rush this. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it right.”

“What, like dating and shit? I think we’re past that, Sammy.”

Sam agreed. “But we’re not just going to hop into bed. No matter how much I want to,” he added quietly. “If we’re doing this, we’re doing it for real.”

Dean looked at him, then suddenly let out a chuckle. “Trust you to turn this into some romantic, foreplay thing.”

Sam wasn’t deterred. “I’m not going to rush this. Rush you.”

His brother came over and put his palm under Sam’s chin, tilting his head up. “Okay. We’ll play it your way.” Then he bent down and kissed the hell out of Sam. “For now,” he added, as he pulled away, leaving Sam dazed and horny as hell. He sauntered toward the door, pausing and looking back. 

Sam was sitting in the chair, a tent in his pants and a heated look in his eyes. Tempered by something that shook Dean and made him feel all happy at the same time. Dean, very deliberately, ran his fingers through his hair and then licked his lips. “You know where to find me.” He walked out. 

Sam immediately dropped his head down on the table. “Ow!” Man, he really wanted to get up and go after Dean. But he wasn’t going to. He really wanted to do this right. If they were going to do this, have a relationship, they weren’t just going to just into bed. Still, it was hard. He glanced down at his pants. Literally. 

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed one of the boring tomes he had gotten off the shelf. Settling in, he didn’t realize he had a sappy smile on his face, nor that he kept licking his own lips, trying to get all of the taste of Dean he could. He sighed, focusing on the words or he’d be jumping up and running after Dean. He knew he could, knew Dean would welcome it. But he wasn’t going to. He was going to do this right. 

“Sam, I’m cutting all my hair off!” Dean yelled from another room. 

Snorting, Sam hollered back, “if you do, so will I, Dean.”

A long pause. “Well played, Sammy,” his brother’s voice floated back to him. 

Smiling, Sam went back to his research. 

 

End


End file.
